gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vacca
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = vacca |handlingname = VACCA |textlabelname = VACCA |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Vacca is a two-door supercar in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Vacca's design is a mix between the for the greenhouse area and the front fascia and the . The front headlights are based mostly on the Lamborghini Gallardo, while the rear louvers are based on the Lamborghini Aventador. The rear hood vent and exhausts have some elements from the rear and sides of the . Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car is capable of high top speeds, owing to its high horse-power. Bearing a powerful engine, the Vacca is very easy to throw around on roads at high speeds. It can curve around bends with ease and weave in and out of traffic without much effort or body roll, though some oversteer is noticeable. Shifts are rather quick but sometimes it takes a while for the Vacca to gain traction after powerful take off, resulting in the transmission hesitating to upshift. This is a result of the vehicle using rear wheel drive instead of its sister car, the Obey 9F's four wheel drive system. Crash deformation is good overall, with the vehicle being able to sustain multiple frontal hits without damaging its engine, which is located in the rear. As with its brother, the Infernus, the in-game engine model is not very detailed, and cannot fully reveal the engine cylinder configuration, aside from the fact that it is set in a "V" configuration. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Vacca-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Vacca-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front quarter view. (Rear quarter view) Vacca-GTAVe-Neonlights.jpg|The Vacca in the enhanced version. Vacca-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Vacca on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Vacca-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Vacca on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Vacca-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Vacca on Legendary Motorsport. Vacca-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Vacca on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Vacca-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Vacca in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Devin Weston (possibly) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $240,000 from Legendary Motorsport and Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *During the Epsilon mission Assuming the Truth, one spawns in the driveway at 3659 Wild Oats Drive in Vinewood Hills, just down the street from Franklin's second safehouse, and thus will only spawn while playing as Michael. It may also spawn outside of this mission by driving the same car in this area. *During the mission The Wrap Up, one can be found parked just outside the front entrance to the Kortz Center as Michael flees the scene, near the car he originally arrived in. If used to escape, the player must be careful as an enemy Buzzard will be in the area. **Taking the Vacca during this mission would also mean forfeiting one of the few opportunities to obtain a Merryweather Mesa. *During the mission Meltdown, a Vacca (believed to be Devin Weston's) is parked in front of the Oriental Theater on Vinewood Boulevard after the cutscene. If used to drive back to Michael's mansion, it can be saved simply by parking it inside the garage before entering the house. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $240,000 from Legendary Motorsport. *Occasionally driven by the NPC Online Joyrider (Original version only). Trivia *''Vacca'' means cow in Italian. Vaca (Romanian: Vacă) also means cow in Spanish, Portuguese and Romanian. The term is also an Italian and Portuguese slang for "easy" women. **Its name is likely a play on Lamborghini's tendency to give their cars names that reference bulls and bullfighting. *The default radio station for the Vacca are Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Radio Mirror Park. *According to Southern San Andreas Super Autos, the Vacca is the little brother of the Infernus (much like how the Gallardo is the little brother of the Murciélago). **This also hinted by the fact that the Vacca costs $240,000 while the Infernus costs $440,000. ***Strangely, despite the price of the Infernus being significantly more expensive than the Vacca, the Infernus spawns commonly on the streets of Los Santos, while the Vacca does not spawn on the streets at all. *The Vacca, like other vehicles, has no reverse lights. *When viewing the Online garage on the Rockstar Games Social Club, the Vacca design is used as the diagram model for all super cars. *The Vacca is one of the few vehicles not available for placement in the GTA Content Creator. *According to the ambient files, the Vacca is one of several named vehicles in-game that make up distant car sounds.File: x64\audio\sfx\ONESHOT_AMBIENCE.rpf, under name "vacca". Other vehicles include the Entity XF, Cheetah, Comet, Daemon, Carbonizzare, Banshee and Feltzer. References See Also *Infernus - The Vacca's elder brother. *Reaper - Another Pegassi sports car with a similar design. Navigation }}de:Vacca (V) es:Vacca fr:Vacca pl:Vacca pt:Vacca ru:Vacca Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles